Lost
by Jen Kazama
Summary: Story about how Jin has lost himself with the devilgene mainly a Lars and Xiaoyu story in her adventure to save him. Loosly based off of story mode in Tekken. But yeah this is a Jin/Xiaoyu. I made major revisions to it so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own tekken **

**To already readers sorry if youre all got screwed up I was trying to do some editing and had to relode all the chapters and I know that I am missing a chapter in here somewhere and well I will probably just omit that chapter since I cannot find it in any of my saved work but yes will be editing the crap out of this story to make it better since I have word now. Anyway try not to kill me please and cut me some slack while I mess with all of this so that it will hopefully end up better for you all to enjoy thank you all for the read!**

Lost

Xiaoyu stood before the giant building, large letters read "Mishima Ziabastu" and guards surrounded the building. Suddenly becoming sheepish the girl considered turning around and leaving but knew that something had to be done. After the last time she saw Jin and saw how much the demon was taking over, she wasn't sure if this would be the same person she knew long ago. "I have to try." She thought. The girl marched up to the guards. "I am here to see Jin Kazama." Xiaoyu placed her hands on her hips and stood firmly in place. One of the guards looked at her then pressed a button saying something into his headset. Nervously the girl stood there feeling the bravery slowly draining with each passing moment. That was when the man finally responded to her.

"Mr. Kazama is not in, move along." Xiaoyu felt tears well up in her eyes while she turned around to leave, that was when a well armored limousine pulled up in front of her. The soldiers scrambled to where it was parked lining up to attention while carelessly shoving the flower aside. Over the rustling she could hear his voice, franticly the girl pushed through the crowd yelling his name. She finally saw him and before she could reach him a guard grabbed her thrusting a gun to her head.

"Jin!" She screamed. "Jin, it's me! Xiaoyu! Please I must speak with you!" Tears flowed freely from her eyes making his image blurred after repeating a few times she finally closed them falling to her knees realizing that her friend was no more, when she was lifted up and escorted into the building. The building was grand on the inside much fancier then what it appeared to be on the outside; marble floors and beautiful statues lined the walls depicting battle scenes and fierce some creatures. She was led to a golden elevator where the soldier handed her off to another that stood at attention never glancing at her. Her mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts and fears as they rode up and up; each floor passed with not even a flinch from the soldier beside her. At last the doors opened and the soldier turned to her and bowed as she left from the elevator.

Xiaoyu entered a dark room with a pathway that was lit with candles on high holders and red carpet under her feet; she couldn't see much past the candle light. There was a large door at the end of the candle way where another soldier looked her up and down before walking away from the opening doors. She held her hand to her lips trying not to quiver as she made her way into the room. The doors closed behind her and a single lamp lit up a large black desk with a chair facing away from her. It was silent for a long time as she stood there not knowing if she should speak first. If it was the same pensive Jin she knew then she would be there forever is she didn't say anything but before she could speak the silence was broken.

"Why have you come here?" His voice was cold.

"I needed to see you Jin. The world has been sent into chaos since..."She thought of how to word the next sentence. "Since the last tournament," He didn't respond for some time and remained with his back facing her. "I have been worried Jin, at the last tournament you seemed to be losing your battle."

"Do you feel this way because I harmed you?" She was shocked to see him turn around. Jin rested his head on his folded hands with his elbows on the table. "You are right I wasn't myself at the last tournament. I was locked by deception that showed me how careless I was. Now everything is clear. I am myself and no longer have any distractions from my goal." He stood with his hands behind his back as he looked down at her for some reason the blossom couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. It was the fear of what she would see that overcame her and kept her eyes to the ground. "I did not lose my battle Xiaoyu, I won finally. I am no longer at the mercy of my emotions and can bring the end to the Mishimas."

"At what cost Jin?" She brought their eyes together feeling the stinging of emotions rushing to her face. "To be as heartless as your father?" She brought her arms down creating fist at her waist as the tension spread throughout her body. "I know your fears; you told me that you never wanted to win this battle by becoming like the rest of your lineage. You said that you wanted to keep yourself through it and never let go of what your mother taught you."

"My mother never wanted me involved in this. Those were her fears that I would become enveloped in destroying my blood like my father and lose myself in the process but she didn't know that would one day her teachings would become my greatest folly. I will destroy them all." He walked over to the glass window overlooking the vast city he placed his hand on the glass looking over his shoulder but not at her. "Myself included one day. We must all atone for the chaos we caused with our cursed lives and all we have hurt." Jin punched the glass lifting his head up to ceiling for a moment before turning back to face Xiaoyu. "The demon used you against me all along. He eroded me almost to the point of breaking but thankfully he told me the truth and I told him to take away the love that made me weak."

"What? You can't be" She stuttered from the shock of what she was hearing. "I don't believe you! How could you?" It suddenly felt hard to breathe she could feel her legs give out below her, Jin caught her but let go immediately to sit beside her on the ground.

"You couldn't be involved any longer. It was the same trick he used to get my mother pregnant, he toyed with my father's heart and used his charms to seduce her. There was no way you would have ever known, she didn't. Mother told me of how she fell in love with my father and how their love made me but it was nothing more than cruel ruse on them both. Father found out and never saw her again because of his disgust for how he let the demon use him for such a purpose." Jin led her to a leather chair on the other side of the room as he spoke. He walked over to the wall and pressed a button that instantly started a fire, lighting up where they sat. "I will destroy our cursed people and rid the world of us. You would only have gotten hurt, more then you already have. Or worse used as a vessel to continue this cycle. It had to be stopped. I had to regain control." Xiaoyu sat with her legs hugged up to her face she didn't know how to respond to what was happening.

"I can't believe this, I won't. Jin I thought," She caught his eyes again only adding to her dismay for his eyes were no longer sad. His eyes were unreadable and empty when she used to be able to tell any mood Jin was in just by catching a glimpse of those brown eyes. Repulsed she quickly broke off the contact. "I thought you loved me. I thought that one day we would be happy together."

"Someday you will be happy." She heard him stand up returning to his desk. "But it won't involve me. You will be well off." The sound of high heels began to echo through the darkness. The next words from Jin were so horrendous that it struck Xiaoyu speechless. "I have asked a woman for her hand in marriage. It is nothing more than a business plan, she was rendered sterile by an accident and I have no feelings for her despite her best efforts. But either way I have made plans with her and she does not appreciate tardiness. Forgive me but our meeting will have to be cut short."

She couldn't move. Her heart felt like it was going to bust through her chest any moment. She did her best to hold in the body rocking sobs while walking away from him, she only glanced at the passing women for there was only one goal, to get out.

The doors closed behind Lili but she seemed undeterred from where she was heading. That was when she saw him, the beautiful devil himself sitting at the desk. "Once this is all over and you are dead everything will go back to father." She smiled at her fiancée and sat on the desk. "Whose heart did you break now?" She chuckled glancing at the large purple diamond that twinkled on her ring finger.

"It was old friend from a time I would rather forget." He looked up at her as the blonde spun on the desk facing him with her legs on the arms of chair. Jin grinned knowing what she had in mind.

"Are you going to accompany me to the bedroom now?"

Xiaoyu ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the elevator then remembering the soldier, she looked and found the flight of stairs. All the way down she sobbed, her body wouldn't stop shaking, the tears wouldn't stop flowing and the conversation they had wouldn't stop replaying. She reached the doors and felt refreshed by the outside but couldn't tame the heartache. "I know it is for the best but no! How could this ever be for the best?" Her mind screamed wanting so hard to be heard. "How could I have felt something so profound and real if it was all for nothing? I can't believe it! I won't!" Not looking where she was going suddenly she ran into what felt like a wall but was surprised when the wall had hands.

"Forgive me." The man said as he looked down at the hurt flower. She looked up at him and jumped back completely startled by who she saw. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you alright? What seems to be the problem?" His eyes were blue but had a familiar sternness and the way his sandy blonde hair spiked up made her start crying, she buried her face as much as she could into his hard armor. He patted her head unsure what to do with troubled youth in his arms. "Uh there, there young miss, there is no reason to be upset the world is in turmoil right now but don't worry everything will be set right I promise." He touched her face wiping away the tears. "He is truly evil for starting this war and it will not go unpunished." With that he began walk passed her. Xiaoyu turned around and found that he had vanished.

Xiaoyu sat on ground with Panda by her side she just stared off into space remaining as silent as a potted plant, her world seemed dull since the last encounter with Jin. She couldn't feel anything but sadness and when the memories would flood her mind of happy thoughts her heart would ache after acknowledging there would be no more with him. Panda made a grumble noise trying her best to cheer up her friend but despite her best efforts nothing seemed to break the shell that encased the flower.

"Well maybe you will be better off," Miharu went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea and now returning with the sweet brew. "With him being possessed or whatever, Xiaoyu I think you should take this as a good thing. Jin harmed you in so many ways that I am sure sooner or later something serious would have happened." She handed her a pink cup with flowers on it and kept the purple one with bunnies. Xiaoyu continued to do nothing though now she gazed down at the brown tea and watched as the tea particles swirled around the bottom. "He did do things to you that could never be forgiven too; remember that I spent a couple of weeks with you in the hospital after the fourth tournament. Also the last one you spent some time in that place too with me and Panda the whole time. He can't control himself and then you have to jump in to save him. Yes it's a cute romantic moment but at what cost? To leave you hurt every time but with the glory in your heart that you are somehow going to rid him of his demons?" The redhead touched her friend's cheek lifting her chin up. "It's time to move on." She smiled looking to the giant bear with a nod. "You have us!" They both came in to give her a hug.

"You guys don't understand!" Xiaoyu jumped up pushing their arms away angry at what her friends were suggesting. "I have never felt this way before about anyone! When he touched me it was beyond magic. I wanted to fight for him even though I knew he wanted nothing more to do with me. I wanted to fight! All the other guys in my past I was able to just let go but not Jin! When he held me I felt complete, I felt like I didn't need to search anymore! How can I give that up? How can I tell the next guy "oh sorry you are second place for me" it won't work." She began to cry. "Why did this happen? I didn't know that you could love someone with your entire being and for them feel to nothing for you in return." Miharu and Panda looked at one another unsure what to do when they heard a crash and saw that Xiaoyu had thrown the cup against the wall. "What did I do wrong?"

"Is that why you and Hworang didn't work out?" Miharu watched as her friend turned around with look of hopelessness standing silently for a long time before speaking.

"We both knew it wasn't real. He told me about the promise Jin and him made together and despite our best efforts it became too painful for it to continue. He still sends me nice things every now and then with letters of encouragement." She paused for a moment. "I guess I should say it wasn't real for me. He told me one night after the fourth tournament that Jin made him agree to take care of me if anything were to happen to him." She chuckled wiping away more tears from her face. "At first he took it as making sure I was looked after then he began to touch me gentler and never wanted to see me unhappy. I wanted it to work desperately but Jin lingered in my thoughts and I knew he could see it. So one day I told him I was leaving, he didn't even look at me he just sat there and said "see ya" I saw him at the last tournament but nothing really happened between us just a sense of hurt while we spoke briefly." She helped Miharu clean up the mess she just made. "I am sorry Miharu; you must think I am the worst friend ever huh?"

"Yes, but if we weren't friends then why would I ever want to be here in the first place? Don't worry I am always going to be willing to put up with you and your crap Xiaoyu." She smiled dropping the broken pieces into the garbage and grabbing her friend in her arms with the giant panda joining in.

"Thanks guys, I do appreciate you being here."

**A chapter that has to do with Tekken 6 and all the crazy things that will happen in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Tekken**

Xiaoyu left Miharu's apartment with Panda after spending a couple of days there. They walked down the street not really saying much which still bothered her companion but now she was beginning to accept the heartache that read across her master's face these days. It was when they passed by an electronic store that a spark flickered in the flower as she pressed her hands to the window and watched one of the TVs inside. "Now that you are engaged and have the world at your feet what will you do now?" A reporter asked the familiar figure.

"I am preparing to hold the sixth iron fist tournament; it will be my first so I am quite enthusiastic about it being bigger and better than previous ones. I say sign up now and if you defeat me then all that I have will be yours." His voice so empty, a husk of who she once loved now sat in the chair on the tiny screen. Xiaoyu turned to Panda who gave her a very concerned look.

"Don't worry I think I will sit this one out." she petted the white fur on her head before turning back to their walk. "I don't think it would be worth it this time to try to save him. I am sure that he has made his choice he wants nothing more to with me. I couldn't reach him if I tried." Tears began to sting her eyes again but this time she was able to ignore them.

Jin awoke his whole body trembled and he could feel the demon marks burning his flesh. "Who is she?" His fiancée sat up glaring at him her crystal blue eyes were like ice as she continued. "You've been crying out for her almost every night since the other day, Xiaoyu? Is it that the name of that friend of yours?" She got out of bed covering her pale back and blonde hair with a silk robe as she left the room. Jin sat up he feeling a pain inside of him that hadn't felt in a while; looking in the mirror he was horrified to see his eyes were glowing red turning away and putting on some pants he stormed past his pissed off woman. "Where are you going?" Lili demanded. Jin kept walking disregarding her yelling and remained focused on getting away from his home in fear of what he could do in this state.

"Why? Even though I gave up these feelings for her every night she is in my dreams causing these terrible outbursts of the devil gene. Ugh," Jin grimaced as he fell to his knees a powerful wave of pain overcame him then nothing.

Xiaoyu lay in her bed she could feel something whispering to her, calling her to wake up. But she dreamt of him too; a dream so real she felt like she could touch him and therefore wanted to stay asleep. Tears ran down her face as she tossed and turned wanting to stay asleep not wanting to leave but insomnia itself took her back to reality. She could feel something in the room with, turning to see if Panda sensed it too all she saw was a giant sleeping peacefully, continuing to gaze around the room there was only darkness. After getting up to get a glass of water she lay back down and before drifting off to sleep she could have sworn she saw Jin but dismissed it as the dream world passing before her eyes.

They held hands while walking through a field of flowers. The world was bright and beautiful while they enjoyed each other's company; it was like they were young again. Jin smiled lifting her up in the air spinning around and around while watching her smiling face blush when she looked into his eyes. That was the first time the she felt the hunger. Pulling her to his body, that was the first time they kissed and while he began to remove the pretty pink dress, Xiaoyu lay completely compliant to a man she had only met days before. She didn't even question who he was or question what they were doing; only cried out for him to go faster. Xiaoyu's skin tingled under his tongue and she seemed almost entranced by his touch following every desire almost like a command, without words only lust leading them both to a beautiful act of lovemaking that neither could explain. Lying in the warm sun they breathed heavily covered in a layer of sweat while still gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you," Jin whispered.

"I love you to Jin," She smiled and began to feel blood pour down her face and saw the flowers began to die all around them. The dream quickly turned into a wicked nightmare. But before it took her into its grasp a beautiful blonde angel with large muscles and a lovably stern face, he combated the nightmare shifting it into a different dream all together.

"Don't worry sweat pea, hell will never char your pink petals as long as I hold you." He kissed her on the head and smiled lovingly at her. "Now how about we go to the bank and pay off your credit cards?" Xiaoyu's dream became another nightmare.

Jin awoke alone in bed but this wasn't unusual, his future wife was an early riser and if she was still pissed off about last night she might have slept in one of the guest rooms but this didn't worry him. His eyes adjusted to the morning sun as got out of bed when he realized that he didn't remember what he did last night. "Hmm haven't had any episodes like that in while." Jin got out of bed walking to the bathroom for a morning shower. His body felt relaxed by the warm water, he touched the wall leaning against it for a moment. "Ever since I saw her," He knew that Lili was really upset about his nightmares the past couple of days and thought of a way to explain them but didn't care enough to come up with a good excuse. "I will just tell her that it is pre marriage jitters or something along those lines I guess. But why would this start flaring up now?"

"Master Kazama!" Nina walked into the bedroom; surveying the area she assumed he was gone then the door opened to the master bathroom. "Oh! Forgive me sir I hadn't realized you were um, indisposed." She saluted him awkwardly as Jin walked by his strong scent filled the room while he made way to the walk-in closet.

"What is it?" He dropped his towel and began to put on the clothes that were set out on a small couch in his giant closet.

"Yes, we have news that Kazuya has entered the tournament." She couldn't help but peek around the corner for a look at the hot boy undressing; she caught a glimpse of his caramel six pack in the bright lights of the closet. Smirking at the sight she got enough and went back to reporting the other messages.

"Have any idea where Lili has gone to this morning?" Jin had a black dress suit on with a pair of black pants; he wasn't a man of color anymore.

"Oh yes she went off shopping today for the wedding, Eddy went with her of course to keep her safe sir."

"Good thank you Nina."

Xiaoyu got the strength to leave her home after a week of not taking phone calls, watching cartoons, or eating; she had lost interest in everything for that week but she began to notice Panda getting restless so it was time for an outing. They decided to go for a walk in their favorite park in Tokyo after stopping to get ice cream. The park was almost empty except for a few children who ran about with plenty of guards standing at attention on every block it seemed like, she pondered over the dream last night. "I wonder what that was about, huh Panda?" She ran her tongue across the sweet strawberry cream actually enjoying it, not much made her smile anymore. "Mmm, this is really good." That was when a hand came across her neck making her drop the happiness from the cone it was perched on and it seemed to fall in slow motion, the ice cream splat across the dirt when it landed. A voice whispered in her ear taking her mind off of the ruined treat and back to the fact that there was a person right next to her with his hand on her neck and the other on her waist.

"Shhh, I promise not to hurt you dear. Please don't cause a scene. Our boss wants a meeting; he is at a bench on the other side of the park, meet him there after this and pretend to any guards that this was a mistaken identity moment." Xiaoyu looked down at Panda who was ready to attack but she gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh my goodness sorry miss, I thought you were my girlfriend! Please forgive me." After the strange cover up the man ran off down the pathway disappearing as quickly as he came.

"Well let's see what this is about." Xiaoyu went to the other side of the park, she was a little upset over her spilled ice cream but curious of who would want to talk to her. A familiar sight of sandy blonde hair sparked her interest as she got closer to the bench; he had on sunglasses and a black leather vest. He didn't look at her as she sat down then he reached over and kissed her. Surprised by this she almost pulled away but felt his lips part from hers moving to her neck.

"Hello, I cannot tell you my name right now or what I am involved in because it would only bring you more trouble than you would want. I know who you are though, I have looked up everything about you," he said this between kisses. "You were able to get through the security at the MZ; I remember you were in tears so I figured you were with the rest of us." She felt so strange with this man all over her neck and could see Panda giving her a shocked look then he brought his lips back to hers. "Sorry only way we can talk so close and not get questioned by the help." He gestured behind him at one of the guards staring in their direction; alarmed by the look she pulled his head to kiss her again. "We are looking to overthrow him and we want to know if you would be willing to help us. No need to answer now I will come to you in a few days." With that he pressed his lips to her forehead before getting up to leave. "See you later sweet pea." He walked off and before she could react he was out of sight.

**Yeah thought I would throw something a little fun in there for everyone may change it though tell me how you like this little scene just made it up as a way to make the chapter a lil longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tekken is still not my game just using the characters for my own ideas muahahahha**

Xiaoyu was confused by the event that just occurred. "Who was that?" She thought, the two friends walked back to their studio apartment and now sat with Miharu. When she heard from Xiaoyu about the strange incident she had to come over to get all the details.

"How was it kissing this blonde spiky haired stranger?"

"It was fine I guess, though he explained to me it was just a cover up so he could speak to me softly without getting questioned by the guards. Man, those guys are everywhere now and have the right to question anyone "suspicious" it was a great idea that this guy had but it still didn't make it feel less awkward." The flower turned more pink as she thought about it. "He said he knew who I was and looked up everything about me. Something about his voice was familiar." That was when a light switched on. "Oh my gosh! I know exactly who that is!"

"Who is it?" Miharu leaned forward more with one hand playfully behind her ear.

"Well, I don't know his name but I ran into him after I saw Jin. He said that he saw me there too." She looked to the ground with a concerned expression spreading across her face. "He said he wanted me to help him. I wonder what he wants me to do?"

"Be his sexy lady on the side maybe?" With that kind of answer she got a pillow to the face. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being my friend of course." Xiaoyu smiled.

Jin sat alone in his dark office, the light of city around him illuminating enough for him stare at the face in the picture. It had been so nice lacking emotions in everything but for some reason this woman keeps bringing up memories and thoughts that brought a on a dull ache. "I thought I gave this all up. I thought that she wouldn't fog my judgment any longer. I thought her face could be ignored." Jin leaned his head back into the chair wanting to keep himself composed but somehow a vision of her walking towards him came to his thoughts. "Xiaoyu," He whispered as she smiled at him.

"_You seem so blue lately Jin," _The demon whispered. _"Still thinking of her?"_

"No not all. For some reason after seeing Xiaoyu I can't stop thinking of her, every night she appears in my sleep."

_"I am sure the lovely blonde doesn't approve of that much does she?" _The purple creature leaned against the window; his red eyes were now focused on Jin. _"Oh well who needs her, especially when you have your love by your side."_

"I cannot let her get involved any longer. She makes me weak and I need to be at one hundred percent for the upcoming tournament. I need to end it all; now that they will be coming I want to make this encounter our last." Jin heard the demon snicker before disappearing into nothing leaving his counterpart alone in the darkness and his thoughts for company.

It had been a couple days and still the girl couldn't make up her mind on what to do. She thought that if she helped this man maybe they bring Jin back to normal and get rid of the Mishima Ziabatsu but so many people wanted him dead; she was scared what they would want her to do. She lay on her bed thinking about the situation when there was a knock on the door; lazily she walked over leaning up on her tippy toes to peak through the door hole but couldn't see who it was. "Who is it?"

"It's me sweet pea." The door answered, Xiaoyu looked down at Panda to make sure she was ready in case there was an attacker and her friend was already in stance. Slowly she opened the door and a beautiful young man walked inside. "Whoa, a giant panda!" He took a couple steps back for a moment removing his sunglasses to reveal his dark blue eyes. "You have a nice set up here." He turned to her and smiled.

"So what do you want?" Xiaoyu walked past him and went to the kitchen where she began to fill her tea kettle. "The park didn't explain to me at all who you are or what you want with me." The blonde briskly swept up the young girl in his arms and he tipped her over getting close to her ear.

"I think it should be obvious, I want you of course." He laughed leaning her back up and walking to the sitting area. "I understand the confusion but that was the only way to whisper without getting the pesky guards after us, they have the right to arrest anyone they see fit of plotting against Mr. Kazama." The girl met him at the table she brought two tea cups with a small plate of sweets; Xiaoyu always had to have sweets with her tea.

"Who are you?" She looked down at her tea and grabbed one of the cookies she had just set down giving it to Panda then taking another one.

"Oh pardon me, I am Lars Alexandersson. I was working for our friend for quite some time but after he came into power and seemed to lose all his senses I began to lead a group who wanted to take him out." He sipped the tea looking at her seeing how she would respond, after getting nothing he continued. "That is where you come in, he let you past all his security without much to prove who you are and we want to know if we can get some sort of advantage here."

"I don't think that will happen again though. Jin doesn't want to see me, he really isn't the same person he used to be and I don't know what I can say that will help you."

"Hmm, well there must be something because ever since the first time we met by the Mishima Ziabatsu, there have been rumors that Jin hasn't been himself. The rumors are that he seems even quieter than usual. I guess I should say that he has almost vanished. Jin has backed down from many public appearances and doesn't see his troops as often as he did. You seemed to have some sort of effect on him, how do you two know each other exactly?"

"I guess you could say were once an item, no can't even say that. I loved him and only wanted to be with him but after the last tournament he said he gave up his feelings for me because it was something that made him weak. He said that his emotions were nothing more than a distraction from killing off the Mishimas, which is the main goal if I remember correctly."

"I could see why he would get distracted by you," He chuckled seeing the girl's face redden at his remark. "I know you can be of some use to us."

"What do you plan on doing to take Jin out of power?"

"Kill him if necessary."

"Do you have to that? He isn't himself but I think the real Jin is there somewhere. I want to save him if I can from the evil that has a hold on him." She stood up standing with her arms firmly at her side. "Do you think you can help me get close to him? I think I can help you by persuading him that this idea of world domination is only going to get him killed."

"Well I don't know if Jin dying is going to scare him that much but maybe if you could get him to come to his senses, maybe I will look the other way so you two could ride off into the sunset on your giant panda. But to do all of this that means you will have to enter the sixth iron fist tournament and be able to get to him that way. All other means will be way harder then defeating a couple of fighters and you will get to have fun too." Lars smiled at the pretty blossom admiring her cute frame in her pink bunny pajamas. He pressed his hands to his knees grunting as he stood up. "Sorry sweet pea but I have to cut this meeting short I have another business to attend to."

"Umm Lars, I have a question for you." Her eyes got very serious she placed two fists on her hips and said. "Why do you keep calling me sweet pea?" The man began to laugh and rubbed her head before making his way out the door.

"Because it's what you smell like every time we have been close and from what I smell in here, it must be your favorite scent. Not a bad thing though, it suits you well." He continued to laugh while putting on his sunglasses before opening the door to leave. "Sign up for the tournament I will check in on you often, the tournament is in a month so I would take this time to get into tip top shape alright?" Xiaoyu stood up walking to the doorway she looked at him wondering why his features made her think of not only Jin but reminded her of grandpa Heihachi too. He had almost the same laugh as grandpa Heihachi but she thought about how old he was and shook her head in disgust at the thought of Heihachi naked.

"Eww eww." She forgot that Lars was still with her and when she opened her eyes, she looked up and met his also familiar eyebrow lifted in the air before grinning.

"The fighters better look out for you Xiaoyu with a little jig like that you will be knocking people's heads off left and right." He closed the door giving her a slight bow before it shut completely.

**Hey everyone still trying to figure the whole word thing out trying my best to recheck my work and make sure to look up all the words I am not sure I spelled right. Anyway hope you all like my stuff yay really liking this story let's hope I don't hope hit the wall and stop writing before its finished anyway thanks for the reads update soon. Oh yeah by the way Lars in the third chapter as the guy boss who makes out with Xiaoyu I guess I should have made that more clear I just thought that would be a creative way to have them talk discretely**


	4. Chapter 4

She whispered his name; her soft skin looked so lovely he needed to touch it, the sweet flower diminished. Jin awoke screaming out her name. "Xiaoyu!" He held his head, tears streaming down his face; it couldn't be controlled he sobbed longing for her to be in his arms slowly the dream began to fade and he came back to his senses. Lili didn't even sleep in the same room anymore she said she was tired of hearing another woman's name in the bedroom. He looked at his body and could see the demon marks emitting a red glow; he leaned back against the bed stand. His heart pumped loudly in his ears all he could do was breathe as everything went back to normal. "Every night the same dream and the same reaction from my body, it seems like this is a new part of my curse." Jin lay back down and went back to sleep only to have her walk in his dreams again.

A few months had passed since Xiaoyu had talked to Lars and the tournament was only a couple of days away now, she trained the best she could with Panda and Miharu but both still showed their disapproval.

"This is really a bad idea." Miharu ducked under another of her companion's blows.

"I know it is but if I can do anything to get the old Jin back I know I will have to give this a shot."

"Just try not to get yourself hurt okay?" The auburn haired girl stopped looking at her friend with worry painted across her face. "Anymore sexy make out sessions with you know who?" She winked trying to keep the mood light.

"No, I haven't really heard from him lately; there is something about him that, I don't know how to explain it." She paused looking up remembering the beautiful man. He seemed too lovely to be real but he stood before her so she knew it wasn't a dream, his perfectly chiseled face, bushy tan eyebrows, and stern dark blue eyes made him look like a prince from a fairy tale. "I wouldn't mind being close to him again." She blushed before receiving a high kick to the chest. Miharu giggled before a revenge jab to the shin literally brought her back to earth. The girls laughed and continued to fight.

After Miharu left Xiaoyu lay on the couch, she gazed up at her ceiling wondering the whole time why she agreed to help the beautiful man. She reddened at the thought of his lips on hers for the first time in a while the image of another took the place of Jin's in her thoughts. A loud knock came on the door which frightened the young girl; she crept toward the door and saw the sandy blonde hair through the peek hole. "Sweet pea, are you going to let me in?" Lars's voice came from the door. "I know it's been a while but I wanted to check in with you and such." She opened the door and saw strawberry ice cream in one hand and chocolate in the other. "I could taste it on your lips still when we kissed thought you would like some more." He winked at her playfully before making his way to the couch. "What are we going to do tonight sweet pea?" His tongue ran over the chocolate cream as he glanced over at her shooting with a soft glint of his sapphire eyes.

"I think you should be doing all the talking." She sat on the ground with her panda friend by her side.

"Alright, I have been contacted by someone that has told me there might be a way to exorcise the demon from Jin. She was clear that it might not work or that it may kill him but there is a chance it could rid the demon from him completely." He paused for a moment looking at her to judge how she was taking the information. "It's called a devil's trap. You would need to get close to him and be able to make a star formation of lacerations on his chest and in theory it would cause the demon to expel from him. The question is whether or not he will survive it. It's highly risky and from a source I cannot truly validate but I thought we should touch base and at least talk about it."

"I am not sure if I could do that," Xiaoyu looked away; her eyes became tearful at the thought of having to harm him again. "It took me some time to get over the pain I have caused Jin in the past and for a while I thought I had killed him. It was exciting to know he had survived but I am afraid," She wiped her face with one hand. "I am afraid," Lars walked over and knelt down beside Xiaoyu, he tilted her chin up and looked into her dark brown eyes, in response she wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his shoulder her nose filled with his soft scent that reminded her but also made her forget Jin's smell; his strong arms kept her from trembling.

"If it is too much to ask I understand." He whispered kissing her softly on the head. "I don't want to cause you grief sweet pea." Xiaoyu pulled away, she felt calmed by his gentle stroke of her cheek to wipe away her tears. "Besides I want to look into this woman more before I say let's try it. With all the people wanting Jin dead and all, I don't want you to be the one to carry out someone else's assassination." Lars blushed when he saw Xiaoyu's night gown had rode up so high he could see her underwear but couldn't pull his thoughts away from what it would be like to take them off. His mouth watered at the thought then memories of their lips together flashed through his mind; quickly he shook off the thoughts and continued to ease the blossom. "Are you still willing to enter the tournament? I can see the reasons why you wouldn't if this is the only plan I have."

"No, I have to put an end to Jin and his evil ways. I want to save him from the corruption that took my best friend away. I will at least enter the tournament and if we can find out more about this ritual I will perform it." She knew that there had to be a way to save him. Lars smiled at her giving her hair a light ruffle before getting up to leave.

"I will keep you posted sweet pea. Probably won't see you until the tournament but don't worry everything will work out in the end." He couldn't help but enjoy her sweet smile at what he said to her and grinned back at her before shutting the door behind him.

Jin lay in his bed, he cried out in agony as the marks burned into his body once more, stumbling out of bed he needed to free himself from the cage of the walls, he needed to destroy. He could barely see, everything was dark and pulsating around him; his heart pounded loudly in his head, a door opened and a bright light came from one of the rooms. An angel appeared before him her dark hair lay across her pale shoulders as she fearfully came closer to him, her hand came up to his forehead and shrunk back quickly. "Oh my gosh, you are on fire! I will call the doctor immediately." Jin fell against the wall, he smiled feeling her soft hand against his body he leaned forward kissing her.

"Xiaoyu," Came from his mouth between the attack on hers. He bit her bottom lip and drew his hand behind her neck as he crushed their bodies together; his angel forcefully pulled away, a sound of abhorrence came from her. Upon opening his eyes, all he saw was white blonde hair and could no longer smell flowers but designer perfume; he realized that the angel was Lili. She got up fixing her nightgown and began to walk away from him.

"Call your own doctor Mr. Kazama." She seethed as she disappeared into the darkness. "Fucking bastard just hurry up and marry me so I can kill you and take everything back." Lili thought as she walked into another room. Jin leaned against the wall his body shaking as he sat up, the need to destroy still pulsed through his veins and had to be released.

Jin continued down the hall and finally made it to the door. He walked passed his guards telling them he was alright before running into the forest. Each branch hit his skin but didn't seem to break it as he sprinted through them, he thrashed at each one feeling delighted at knowing their destruction. There were voices all around him and when he came to a clearing the man fell to his knees breathing hard as the purple creature formed in front of him. He smiled revealing his white fangs as he knelt down touching his face. "Why do I still dream of her? I thought you were done with using her against me."

_"What makes you think this my doing?"_ The voice came through his thoughts. _"Or perhaps it is but you will never know will you? Maybe I like seeing you suffer." _A soft chuckle echoed loudly through the forest; the devil leaned in kissing Jin_. "Maybe your own masochistic desires are what torture you with these dreams. It is very delightful to see your tear stained face. At least these little outbursts are teaching you to control the sweet power I gave you, the less you fight it and embrace its beauty the easier it will be to let go of the lingering emotions. I never said this would be easy Jin but I did say it would be well worth the struggle."_ The devil got up diminishing into a purple flame.

The sun shined down on Jin as he felt strong arms lift him up. Eddy grunted holding his master up as he used his one hand to tell the others on his headset who he found. "Found him." The dark man stood supporting Jin as they made their way back to the mansion.

**I made a reference to supernatural if anyone gets that just a lil one though. Any way hope you all like and let me know how my own spell checking is going without word and all. I will put out another chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the tournament had arrived; each fighter had their reason to be there, although most had it in for the main host. Lili stood before everyone her eyes ran over the fighters as she walked up to the microphone before speaking into it. "Welcome to the sixth iron fist tournament everyone! My name is Lili, I will be marrying the beautiful Jin Kazama unless one of you guys manage to defeat him then I will kick him to the curb for being poor. Ha ha just kidding, unfortunately my beloved couldn't make it to the welcoming to the tournament. But don't worry he will be up and ready for whoever gets the pleasure of fighting him for the glorious prize, let me tell you the rules and allow my helpers here to hand out the pamphlets; these will let you know the perks of your stay here during the event." She smiled at everyone as she set up a giant video with all the soldiers walking through the crowd handing out pamphlets.

Xiaoyu looked away from the annoying blonde; she gazed down at the dark beauty on the front of the pamphlet given to her. "Jin I will do my best, hopefully this time I will succeed." She felt arms go around her waist as she heard a husky voice say.

"Boo," Lars laughed as she turned around to face him. "Hello sweet pea, are you ready?" He looked down at her and could see the worry in her eyes. "Can't stay too long but meet me at the party tonight. It's a welcome to the tournament party so it should be fun, like a last night kind of thing before it all goes down tomorrow." He whisked off into the sea of people before the blossom could get another word in. Panda stayed by her companion, looking up at her with concern but felt none coming from her friend and eventually her own fear subsided. Xiaoyu looked around hoping to see some familiar faces but could only make out a couple though not seeing anyone she could call friends. There was a small flame that caught her eye as she made her way to the hotel and began walking towards it. There he was, the friend she had almost forgotten, his long red hair draped about his face and a wearing a light brown leather jacket. It was a little frightening approaching him, what could she say? What would he have anything to say? What would it feel like being around him again? She reached out touching his shoulder lightly, he turned around slowly smiling at the girl before reaching out his arms for a hug.

"Hello, it's been a while." He held her close for a moment before releasing. "How are you?" Hwoarang looked at her as she went over the past few months but couldn't help feeling the awkwardness between them. "Yeah I am here to get to Kazama as well." He had flash backs from the last tournament, yes he defeated Jin only to be cheated out of his glory by a different kind of rival, one that he couldn't fully explain. "I want to defeat him and I really don't have time to play protector this tournament, sorry but I am here for blood and not leaving until I get it." He stepped back from her picking up his bag and left the girl with two words. "Good luck."

"Well that was not as bad as I thought, huh?" She let out a sigh of relief leaning her head to the side and glancing over at Panda. "Let's go to the room!" They flowed with the rest and walked up to her room. "Hmm it's pretty nice don't you think?" She gawked at the beauty of her quarters, soft pink with designs of flowers everywhere, there was a giant bamboo plant in the corner. "Looks like someone chose this room especially for you." Giggling as the bear began munching on the plant. "Urgh what should I wear tonight?" She began to unpack and shook out a frilly pink dress and dug deeper into her bag finding a matching cardigan. "This will work I don't think they said it was formal but this looks nice enough." She got in the shower before getting ready for the night.

Lars sat alone at the party he didn't notice anyone in particular he wanted to see, despite the fact that Jin was an attendee, being invisible was going to be the best offence. Everything went dark as hands went over his eyes; they were soft and smelled of something floral he knew exactly who they belonged to. "Good evening." He smiled playfully before removing the small blind folds and turning to their owner. "You look nice." His face began to heat up as he admired her. "Come lets dance and converse." He smiled feeling her delicate hands wrap around the arm he put out for her. "Where is your body guard?"

"She stayed in the room. She doesn't like parties, they are too loud." Xiaoyu shook her head making a cute face. "What's up?" The world tilted as the large man leaned her down, his strong hand supported her back; Lars began to speak while looking up at her between her breasts.

"You are so serious, why do you think I only wanted to talk about the attack plan? Maybe I wanted to have your company?" The flower was stunned at being called serious and didn't know why her bubbly self seemed so budded all of a sudden, they spun around to the fancy music slowly catching other's attention. "I didn't think I would dance this well." She looked down embarrassed that she hadn't fallen yet then felt the large hands lift her up into the air and slowly glided back to the ground.

"In Sweden that is all we do." Lars laced their fingers together guiding her arm out and tilting her down again.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Of course I was kidding, it's like fighting. You have to be in control or know how to move around others, at least that was what I was taught by my guardians." He didn't have family his mother wasn't around and didn't know his father either but he was raised by Japanese missionaries in Sweden. They taught him how to defend himself and their native tongue, unfortunately they didn't adopt him so years went by and one day they left. "They weren't my legal guardians, though it is what I like to call them." He looked into her eyes and felt a light flutter of a butterfly awaken, breaking the gaze he could feel one that made his skin crawl. Looking about the room he saw a dark figure sitting up in a large chair at the far end of the banquette hall. "Don't look now but Jin is giving us the look over. I think it's best to leave now if we are going to talk about more important things then our lives." Spinning her around one more time he pulled her in for a sultry kiss. "Let's go to the gardens someone is going to meet us there." Lars bowed and walked out.

Jin sat up slightly when he saw the blonde man kiss her. Watching her eyes glaze over and slowly shut while pressing her hands into his back. There was a time when he would kiss her in that manner and could feel her balmy breath against his neck, licking his lips at the thought he almost got up when he heard Lili come stumbling over. Before he could watch the two some more his fiancée fell on his lap, her perfume filled his nostrils and already hot from slight voyeurism he leaned down giving her a harsh kiss of his own. "Why do you cry out her name?" She hiccupped boorishly; she downed another red cocktail from one of the waiters. "I should be the only one on your thoughts right?" Giggling loudly she hit Jin's chest while she standing up; she moved her hands to run up her skirt allowing Jin a full view of her behind revealing there was nothing beneath. "Well at least I can still do that." Her amused face pink from alcohol became more flush knowing that she got some reaction from the cold devil.

Xiaoyu looked up at the sky, she found it unbelievable the amount of stars that were out this evening. "Wow! It looks like something out of a fairy tale." Her lips formed a smile as she mused. The golden man stood in the middle of the garden, hearing her come across the ground he turned holding a small flower in hand.

"A sweet pea for my sweet pea," He bowed presenting it to her. "She should be here soon." His color became brighter while watching her. "I didn't mean to kiss you, forgive me if I was too rash." He brought one arm behind his head rubbing it up and down the blonde tresses. "Sometimes you are too cute, I could help myself," A colorful figure walked up to them; she was wearing a giant peach scarf and a bright yellow dress, Lars was in the middle of a joke when he noticed her. "Good evening, I suppose you are the one who contacted my group."

"Yes, my name is Asuka, Asuka Kazama." Her austere face suddenly became friendly. "I know that Jin is responsible for the war going on and I am determined to stop him. The method I told you about is one that has been passed down through the generations in my family as a way to destroy demons in humans. It doesn't matter to me if Jin survives all I want is a man not a super one that could snap me in half."

"So what you are saying is that it will more than likely kill him?" Xiaoyu peered over at the woman. "What if that isn't our plan exactly?"

"You want to save the beast then?" A smirk came from Asuka. "Well, from what I have read it definitively will cause some damage to Jin and hopefully cause the demon to flee. But you want him to live right?" She looked off into the distance thinking of how to phrase her next words. "I am assuming love is part of this picture?" She raised her hands making a box out of her fingers.

"I I I do. He is someone I really cared for."

"No need for coyness I need to know if you want my help."

"Yes."

"Good, alright after the devil's trap is set we will have to find a way to awaken the human. In most practices a member of the family will say something that is significant to the person. This will have to cause a really positive emotion inside the heart and will cause the demon's death or be rejected from the host." Her words were serious but had a slight tone of mischief. "It won't be pretty, there will be one pissed off demon but if you can provide that single power to Jin then he will survive; you just have to be diligent. I am sorry that I cannot provide much more information then that but I am still looking into the old text I have on the ritual." Her eyes brightened as she ended the conversation. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I came to party and annoy the hell out of some ice bitch." With that the short haired Kazama walked through the two and turned around. "I will be around when the time has come to spring the trap until then I am here to have fun." Lars waved at the girl before returning his attention to the bloom before him.

"As I was saying before sorry for the kiss. Umm she seems to be some relative of Jin and I want to believe her about the trap, do you still have doubts?"

"I do but too far now to not try at least." Xiaoyu leaped up grabbing a hold of her friend. "Don't worry about it I didn't hate it." She was surprised at the response and couldn't help the feeling of beguine well up in her stomach. "I think I will turn in, have a good night." Their hands were together for a moment before she turned away. Lars didn't know how to perceive this girl, her large brown eyes and sweet demeanor made his heart melt and this was new for the soldier. Xiaoyu walked alone in the darkness she felt unsure of the situation between her and the golden warrior, he was kind and a little silly, the way she felt made her wonder if she could still save Jin.

**If the last chapter was bit confusing I am trying to go on the fact that the devil is pretty much toying with Jin a way of torturing him using desire and such. Anyway update soon I am writing this story loosely on tekken 6 and on the campaign mode unfortunately not too keen on either games since my ps3 crapped out on me. But anyway doing my best to really stay on this story and finish let me know how you like it :3**


	6. Chapter 6

On the way back to her room Xiaoyu ran into the blonde she hoped she would never have to see again. Her cold eyes caught her and seem to cover her in a sheet of ice. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" The frosty girl stumbled in her heels as attempted her best strut towards her victim. She didn't know how to react to the girl, of course no need to start a fight especially if it might get her disqualified. Lili threw her glass at Xiaoyu before falling to the ground.

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about." She took a couple steps away doing her best to stay neutral in the situation. "Please be careful you seem a bit unstable."

"Ha me unstable? I am going unstable you you bitch!" Her hand came swiftly almost making contact with Xiaoyu's face only to be blocked away and sent hurling to the ground. The drunken blonde lay on the gravel, she swatted at the rocks below sending some flying through the air. "You just wait until tomorrow I will destroy you." Flipping her hair she got up and made a wobbly exit. The blossom was dumfounded by the event her mind went a million hours per hour wondering what beef she had with her. Trying not to dwell too much on it she turned and continued on her way to the hotel.

"If anything I should be the one who is pissed." She opened the door to her room seeing Panda already in bed. "At least we have king size bed."Removing her clothes and slipping on a nightgown she jumped into bed cuddling up with a pillow before falling asleep.

A demonic creature stood before him, his red eyes gazed into his and flames surrounded the figure as it lifted up a young woman in white, he could hear her screams and felt her pleading in his heart. A horrendous sound filled the air what could have been taking for laughter as it threw the woman at him; Jin ran and caught the woman in his arms. Looking down all he could see was his mother's lifeless eyes as they looked back at him. "Ha ha ha, couldn't even save your own mother. You deserve the curse that courses through your veins and fills your heart with longing for a life without it." He fell to the ground holding his mother the loud pounding of his pulse awoke him from the nightmare. He looked around the room, an angry sigh came from his lips as covered his ears, he sat there for some time hoping to hear his heart slow but it didn't. Jin leaned back against the bed board; he looked up to the ceiling and breathed in and out.

"One, two, three, four," He whispered to himself until sleep took over and another hateful dream.

Lars stood inside of the master building his objective was to take this evil place back to hell where it came from, he remembered the promise he made Xiaoyu and truly hoped he could uphold it. "Men follow me." He gave them the signal and they made their way inside the building, her smiling face gave him hope, a feeling he hadn't felt in quite some time. They met with enemies as they made their way down the hallway but they had to get through them all to get to the main computer system at the end of it. "Once the computer is taking over we can knock Jin off the throne and this company will be ours and the world will know peace again." They came into an unfamiliar room; Lars looked about unsure of where they were. "Hey find out where we are now. We must of have gotten turned around somewhere." He walked around the room and saw a white container in the middle of the next room. He looked down and saw a girl with pink hair and strange clothes. Looking at her face instantly made him think of Xiaoyu. "Who do we have here?" He looked toward one of his men.

"She seems to be the project of doctor Bosconovitch. The last one he made for Jin Kazama sir. There isn't much on her besides that." The soldier behind him said.

"Sir, there are Jacks making their way to the lower level." One of the soldiers yelled. The beautiful blonde stood his ground and looked at his men revealing his response without a word. They waited and when the robots came in they were ready for a fight. Lars yelled at his men to fight and to keep going until every single one had been destroyed, many of the men had fallen but there were a few survivors when the smoke a dispersed and the sound of destruction had ceased.

"What has the damage been?" His face went grim when one of the soldiers brought his attention to a man lying on the ground. He looked down at the man and guided his eyelids down saying a small prayer before looking to see a Jack standing up. "Get down!" He screamed as everything went dark.

The blonde opened his eyes, his head pounded loudly and the world seemed blurred and unknown to him as he looked about. He stumbled backwards and bumped into a large white casket holding a beautiful girl inside. Something about her face brought up an image of a girl with long black hair and sweet brown eyes. The name didn't come to him; perhaps the woman locked away here could supply some answers. That was when he saw the lid to the container open and the pink haired girl stand up, she stood still for a moment and recited some numbers and phrases before turning around to face him.

"Who are you?" She looked at him in such a familiar way that the image of the girl appeared again something about the mannerisms were enticing. He held his head trying to open up the locked box in his mind but nothing came.

"I'm," He paused what could he say, nothing came to mind of who he was. "Where am I?" He looked around again, the room was completely foreign to him, he faced the girl. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember anything don't you? My name is Alisa. Alisa Bosconovitch." He could remember the name and thought he found the key to opening up the memories inside of him when a Jack came from the ceiling behind him. The Jack was about to bash him when Alisa came flying to his rescue she smashed the robot away with inhuman like force and produced two chainsaws on each arm that slashed away the metal man. Could she be a robot too? Just who was this woman before him and why did her actions seem so similar to another he couldn't name?

"Who are you?" He asked again and she looked at him then to the white container she came from when the Jack came back once again. Lars ran to rescue the girl and grabbed onto the man and put him out for good. Each move came so fluid and quickly that it surprised him that he knew anything at all about fighting; it was a shocking clue as to why he was here. Was he a warrior of some sort; a soldier perhaps? He reached out his hand to the fallen girl. "Come it's not safe here." She looked at him hesitantly.

"I was told by my father to stay here." She looked around the falling room and felt him grab her hand.

"I am sure he will understand; now let's get out of here."

Xiaoyu walked into the check in line with Panda behind her. She hadn't heard from Lars today like he told her. She felt confused by the situation between them and wanted to figure everything out. "Oh Panda." She hugged her friend tightly and moved forward to the desk.

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

"Ling Xiaoyu."

"Alright here is your next opponent, the name of the arena and the time you will be fighting today. Thank you and hopefully we will see you tomorrow." She got up bowing as the flower walked away.

"Hmmm, Leo Kilesen. Doesn't look too bad alright still have a couple of hours too, well let's get some warming up done and head to the fight what do you say Panda?" She smiled and felt a little bit of hope brewing in her tummy.

Jin sat alone in his office he watched the girl in the monitor as she moved. Her long hair pulled into the familiar ponytails, his tongue went across his lips, the thought of her creamy skin in his mouth made him mad with lust. The point of this tournament is to destroy the creature known as Azazel and his family; he hoped that in doing so that perhaps himself would be destroyed as well. It made him ache inside knowing that she would never be in his arms again, he leaned forward placing his hand on his temples trying to get her out of his thoughts. "Sir, the contestants have gotten their opponents lined up and the first matches will start at twelve-hundred sharp. Will you be attending any of the matches?" Nina walked into the room she noticed his position. "Are you well? Do we need to call the doctor?"

"No, I am fine." He stood up and turning off the computer in front of him. "I should probably go watch my future bride to be she has been begging for my attention all week." He scoffed before opening the door to leave.

"You are not going to watch her today?" The blonde motioned to the computer she noticed who he had been watching when she came in. "She will be fighting Leo tomorrow."

"No need, I know I will see her soon."Jin put on his black coat and continued. "I have seen how she fights; we used to spar together in the Mishima household. I know she will make her way to me since she is here." A memory of their sparring came to his thoughts and smirked at the fact that sparring went to fucking very quickly. That was when the devil was trying to get a new host out of them but now he wasn't sure of these lingering emotions that crept back into his life was about. Are they his own or another clever trick by the evil that possessed him? Either way he knew it would come to the surface when they face each other.

**Tried to get some of the campaign in there anyway hope you all like will update again soon. Also another reference to a previous story I wrote don't worry someday I will finish them all and link them all together and everything will make sense yay! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Xiaoyu sat in her hotel room, she stared off through the window at the tropical scenery, a soft breath pressed pass her lips as she leaned her head down to her knees. "Lars," The girl was curious as to where the golden boy went and hoped that he was safe where ever he was. "I wonder what happened, I hope he is okay." She sighed before looking over at her fluffy friend. "Are you hungry? Do you want some bamboo?" She smiled and walked over to the giant plant pulling off some of the branches. "Sorry if I haven't been paying that much attention to you lately." She patted the giant bear on the head. "Everything has been so crazy lately; I wish things would back to the way they used to be. At least I won my match today he or she wasn't that hard but now I am really exhausted." Looking out over the water she smiled remembering the first time Jin had kissed her. "It was after we had sex, not like how it usually goes where it builds up; he kissed me after and that made it special and different. But apparently it wasn't him that wanted it; it's whatever it is inside of him that wants me not him." She didn't want to make herself cry so she brushed off the image of his pretty face and how much she loved him because that would get her nowhere.

"Hmm, well I guess I should go down and check who I am fighting tomorrow." She got up and put on a pink dress before heading downstairs. "I will be back in little bit Panda don't wait up for me." She yelled walking out the door.

Lars ran holding Alisa's hand pulling her with him as they made their way through the forest, there was no direction really just a way back to civilization now. "Where are we?" He leaned up against a tree letting her hand go.

"We are on the biggest collection of islands the Mishima Ziabatsu owns. This is where the sixth iron fist tournament is being held currently. I have found our location and we can go that way to the resort." She pointed east turning back to him hoping to get approval.

"Hmm, I don't know if that will be the best choice with me being hunted down and all." The blonde looked into the sky his blue eyes hazing over as he did his best to concentrate on a name or a memory of who he was and why he was here in the first place. "If only I could remember a name or something, then we could get some answers around here." He turned to her and smiled. "Perhaps we should go to the resort with all the fighters I guess that could be a reason for being here maybe I got lost and that is the reason why I was in the lab perhaps I wandered off during a tour." Either way they found their way to a giant gate that read "Resort" on it and opened it. On the other side of the door read "Mystical Forest" he looked at it oddly before turning to his companion for an update. "So this is where all the fighters are staying?"

"Yes, the resort is for the contestants to recover after each match and to also get some back ground on each fighter. There are cameras assigned to monitor each one throughout the day and when the fighter loses they are given a ride back to their place of residence on the private jet." She looked about at all the people and smiled as she turned back to face Lars. "Let's look around I am sure someone here will recognize you!"

Xiaoyu looked down at the name of her next challenger. "Ganryu oh jeeze I hope he isn't fat or in a diaper." She thought to herself as she passed by the crowded line out the registration room. That is when she saw a flash of pink that caught her eye and saw golden hair that spiked up, her heart leapt when the owner's face turned her way. "Lars," She mouthed as she rushed toward them. He stood there talking to another man in a uniform similar to his but different more like the tekken Ziabatsu soldiers but also not exactly the same. She didn't know how to react, didn't know what to say, butterflies welled up inside of her belly making her feel like they would burst from her lips at any moment. "Lars," She finally said with volume this time. The other man looked at her and back to his commander with a sad gaze motioning him to turn around. His eyes were different as he looked her up and down; he seemed lost as he stared at her, a half smile crept over his face but not a friendly one.

"Uh, hello." He looked at her. "I was talking to Tougu here, I am happy to know that someone else knows my name how are we related?" His voice had changed as well no longer was it stern yet comical but questioning and unsure.

"I uh uh," She blushed not sure what to say. "You hired me on to work with you and your team."

"Ah yes," Tougu responded. "You are Ling Xiaoyu. You and Lars were working together to bring the big bad down along with Asuka I believe. Is that correct?" He looked down at the small girl.

"Yes, I was going to help with that operation, what is going on?"

"Unfortunately our commander has lost all his memory, there was an accident and now he has amnesia. We hope that we can coax his memory to return but unfortunately one cannot hold their breath for that." He sighed looking to the ground.

"So now what?" The blossom felt tears in her eyes as she looked over at the beautiful man. "What do we do?"

"All we can do is wait but I have informed him on some things he was working on before the accident and just before you got here we were discussing a secret meeting place to talk about more discreet matters."

"Yes! We are going to figure out!" The pink haired girl pushed passed the two men and put her thumb up while winking at Xiaoyu. "My name is Alisa Bosconovitch, I am traveling with Lars." Her lips curled up into a sweet smile that was almost like looking into a mirror for Xiaoyu but she couldn't return the smile when she noticed the robot's hand wrap up around Lars's arm.

"Well at least you have someone with you."Her face couldn't hide the tone in her voice, a slight sadness; she bowed before them while making a swift departure. Xiaoyu couldn't believe the predicament "First a demon now amnesia? What next?" She yelled when she got somewhere secluded which happened to be the beach of the resort. "I sure know how to pick them." Her face was covered in tears when she plopped onto the warm sand; her mind couldn't catch up to the questions it was creating. "What do I do now? I am already here and I don't want to lose on purpose but what will I do when I get to Jin? I thought he was going to help." Sniffled the wilting flower. "I thought that maybe... maybe."

"Who needs them?" Asuka approached her face was light and full of excitement. "Let's take on Jin and pull off the exercise without all the bulk." She rested next to Xiaoyu. "Besides it's not like he was your boyfriend or anything. Hey I thought you were sweet on Jin?" Her face was very critical while she looked over her comrade.

"Yeah you are right, I was a little confused about how I felt about Lars but I know that Jin had my heart long before he showed up as far as I should be concerned he is nothing more than a treat while waiting for your favorite dinner." A laugh escaped the girls as they lightened up. "What do you have planned?"

"Well, I have done more research." Asuka pulled out a comically large notebook and started going over them with her friend.

Xiaoyu walked alone on the beach after she Asuka had their chat, there was comfort that someone was still on board with the operation; the whole plan she went over with her was good she just had to be sure not to lose from now on. The sky was clear she could smell all the exotic flowers even though it was night time and it made her smile. "I want to save Jin. Lars has his own things to do now and that girl looks like she was of interest to him and I should encourage that. Did I really think that it would be that easy to find a new love? I should have known it was too good to be true." She played in the waves enjoying the sweet warmth splash up onto her though doing her best to keep her dress somewhat dry. It was the walk back to the hotel room that caused a commotion and made her stop.

It was his white eyes that caught her attention, they looked at her with an almost sad expression; he took a step back and she could see his shirt was torn and strange tribal marks glowed on his skin. He was scary, she couldn't move; each muscle seemed to shut down while caught in his hapless gaze. "Jin?" Her voice cracked when she spoke his name. A hissing sound came from his lips as he ran off with inhuman like speed into the other direction. She went after for a moment then stopped realizing a huge mistake she would be making facing him alone. "I am pretty sure that was him, it must be getting worse he barely looked like Jin." Opening the door to her room she found a cherry blossom on her pillow. "How did this get here?" She picked it up; looking about the room she couldn't see her bear. "Panda?" She called when the girl turned the light on she saw Panda in the corner shaking. "What happened?" She ran to her friend's side doing her best to comfort and soothe the animal. The bear was terrified of whatever brought the gift to her room and eventually with some ear scratches and belly rubs was able to get the strength to come out of the corner. "Come now silly girl lets go to bed." A grr came as a response and the bear jumped onto the bed making a little nest before resting down. Xiaoyu got into bed, fiddling with the flower before setting it on her nightstand and falling asleep.

**Hey guys sorry I hate the filler chapters you know the ones that you could skip and not miss much yeah those ones but I think I filled it in well with Lars losing his memory. Umm anyway this chapter is important and the next few will be too. Read on everyone I appreesh. Let me know how it is going or if you have any questions about the back story to this story I have the whole Tekken series rewritten just haven't posted them all yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

She had defeated four contestants and tomorrow would be the big day. The bruised girl removed her clothing as she walked into the public bath. There was no one around she smiled as the towel fell to her knees and the warm water began to embrace her feet, her calves and finally moved up to her chest. "Four fights in one day ugh. I should have taken it easier." She closed her eyes for a moment; slowly her mind went blank as the water soaked her to sleep. Her eyes opened, she shook her head in disbelief that she had actually fallen asleep. "Well that was a first." Looking around to see if anyone had walked, a pink wave swept over her already colored skin as she pulled herself out of the pool. Opening the door from the locker room she noticed the lights were out in the hallway, hesitation pressed her to a halt before peeking her head around the corner to see how dark it was. "Alright I can do this," A deep breath in gave her legs the strength to move. Each step seemed to make the hall darker; her mind was on alert while looking side to side searching for what wasn't there. The flower felt as though someone was behind her but couldn't bring herself to face it. A shiver began to quake throughout her body, Xiaoyu felt a soft whimper escape her lips when she heard the sound of something walking.

A warm breath was against her ear, it made the girl's heart leap into a frenzy as she stood trying with all her might to run but couldn't wake her body from the fear that overcame her. "Who," She stuttered but she couldn't speak her mouth formed nothing. Xiaoyu made a step forward and felt a burning touch that seared through her soul. A scream busted through the terror, she could feel it in her throat though not a sound came from her lips. Its large hands came around her waist holding her close as a murmur came from it. _"One day you will crave my touch more than his, I can give you what he never will," The_ blossom struggled as much as she could to escape but the thing held her tight to his chest she could feel a warm liquid rolling down her shoulder; looking over she saw it was blood. "_It hurts to know I will never be able to feel you myself_" The devil groaned and for a moment she felt sympathy for the creature in the dark. She reached up touching the skin of whom she concluded had to be Jin, her body still shook and wanted to flee but the feeling of his heavy breath on her neck brought almost an arousing feeling. More blood ran down her shoulder as looked to face the figure, she gasped and saw the demon with his purple skin standing before her, red streaked down his face. Xiaoyu stepped back from him; knowing it was wrong to have felt that way towards him. _"I am very possessive my love and if Jin won't let me have you than I will be forced to track you down and kill you."_ An evil grin came across his face and his hand went around her throat. _"My favorite is when I get to watch."_

Xiaoyu opened her eyes and saw the wooded ceiling of the public bath. She touched her neck almost feeling the demon's hand as she rubbed the dream away. "I," She tried to explain away the feelings she had while dreaming of the devil. "It must have been the water." Using what strength she had and pulled herself out of the water into the cold air. She dressed quickly and when standing in front of the door to the hallway she paused, preparing herself for what could be on the other side. After a few moments she opened the door sighing at the sight of a fluorescent light on the ceiling. Despite the light keeping the hall illuminated she couldn't help but look over her shoulder every now and then; the demon's touch still fresh on her mind causing her to feel her neck while hurrying out the exit.

Locking the door behind her Xiaoyu slammed it shut leaning against it. She ran all the way back to her hotel room afraid of what could be chasing her or of what she would do if it caught her. A cold wet nose nuzzled against her cheek and a large tongue licked her face. Smiling the flower hugged the panda close feeling the disorder jumble back into perspective; they sat together for some time before strength came back to her. "I am sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

Jin punched the heavy bag with a large crash when his fist hit the coarse material. He set back up into position and threw another blow hitting it so hard that it cracked the ceiling. Nina was sparring with Eddy and they both stopped what they were doing to check in on the powerful lord. "What seems to be the problem? You only hit that hard when there is something on your mind." The older blonde stood with her hands crossed across her chest, she leaned to one side giving him an equally pensive stare. She knew this tournament weighed heavy on her master but each day he seemed farther than the last.

"How is the operation going?" He didn't look at either of them; he crouched down with his elbows rested on his knees.

"Completely unaware we are keeping a close eye on him as speak sir." Eddy responded. "The subject has lost his memory and so far hasn't found his way; the rebellion is lost without its two leaders. With Lars out of the picture for the moment Tougou is doing all he can to trigger some sort of recovery of his memories but thankfully amnesia isn't that easy to fix." The large man with dreads snapped his fingers while saying fix after a slight grin his mouth went back to its usual frown. "Besides him though you seemed to be a little more on edge than usual, is there anything you would like us to do?"

"Unfortunately sir, we cannot help you if you do not speak to us."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing to speak of besides that thorn in my side." Jin stood up getting into a stance hinting at both of his body guards to come at him with all they had. "I would like you two to give me your best shot." His face was as blank as a mask when he spoke, the man and woman smiled and both charged at their leader.

The training had ended and now the young man walked alone from the training room. His eyes caught his reflection and with loathing he quickly moved far enough so he couldn't see himself. Each time he passed a mirror or anything that could cast a reflection all he would see is the devil or a himself in his demon form. This troubled him enough to cause him to avoid them altogether, he never liked to look at himself but now if he couldn't he wouldn't. His mind went back to how Lars kissed Xiaoyu, replaying her face as it bloomed with affection and her body reacting how it often did when he would kiss her. Jin bit his lip remembering her timid hands strongly gripping into his clothes whenever they would kiss; how all modesty left her when he would take her. But that was all the man felt, longing. His head began to pound loudly and he could feel the devil close by. _"He is trying to take her away, Lars the half Mishima who thinks he can end it."_ Jin looked up and in the window he saw the purple demon standing there looking back at him. _"I say we tear him limb from limb. A pathetic mutt should be put down, especially since he touched her."_ His voice was harsh and he placed his hands against the glass as though trapped within its plane.

"Perhaps she would be better off; a real man who can give her children and the love she deserves, not this ugly beast who would only give her death." Jin leaned against the wall looking back at window he could see the demon's eyes light up.

_"I ask for so little Jin, in return I give more than the world itself but you still won't enjoy the gifts I bring. What can I do to make this change? You have so much already. If you want her I can get her very easily and you too could live life to the fullest in each other's arms forever."_ A fiendish giggle came from behind the glass. _"You know that all I want out of it is,"_

"No, leave her be," He cut him off with disgust at the idea of willingly allowing such an abomination to occur. "I want what is best for her and that is for her to be out of my life. I am done with his conversation we just go around in circles you and I." Jin turned away from the figure and made his way to his office.

_"I will do my best but you know how delicious she is and I can only wait so long with this treat on my nose."_ Jin ignored the comment and closed the door to his office sitting alone in the dark.

Meanwhile Lars sat with Tougou outside of the resort his eyes were focused on his companion while they spoke together. "You have to find Heihachi Mishima he seems to be here on the islands somewhere but we haven't been able to discover where yet. Perhaps if you can find him everything fall into place and," He paused not wanting to make his commander self conscious of his situation. This is when he pulled him closer and put a little distance between them and Alisa. "Best be wary of the girl sir, we are still unsure of what she was made for and at any given minute her true colors may shine through." Lars smiled and looked over at the pink girl giving her a slight wave which she responded with an overly excited one.

"I am not too worried, she reminds me of someone and well I like to trust that she wouldn't harm anyone unless she had to."

"I hope you are right sir."

**Hooray another chapter yay! Going to get the next few chapters done sorry no real fighting in my stories I find them boring to read and even more boring to write I respect everyone who enjoys but that is going to be minimal in all of my stories. Tell me how you like the chapter and such woot.**


	9. Chapter 9

Xiaoyu closed her eyes, her breath felt short; the world was loud and distracting. She couldn't stand the waiting. She lost to Asuka the last round and was waiting now for her to give her the signal. If one or the other lost they agreed to give a signal when the time was right to spring the devil's trap. She watched from the monitor on the screen as Asuka approached Jin Kazama.

"You are going down!" The short haired girl pointed to the ground her eyes fierce while she glared at him. Jin looked at her apathetically, his eyes had bags under them; overall he looked unhealthy. He put up his fists and ran at her, a monstrous yell came from his lips and she could hear an equally monstrous sound from Asuka. His fist collided into her belly with bright red sparks bursting from where he hit her and knocked her to the ground.

"Asuka, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into," The white part of his eyes blackened for a moment. The girl grunted rolling to the side, she saw him lifting his leg up, and luckily she moved avoiding a low kick from her opponent. Standing up, she performed a demon paw attack throwing him off balance as it connected to his jaw. They grappled with one another throwing each other around the ring; Asuka knocked him to the ground. She stood over him, flipped the man over and tied his wrists behind his back.

"Jin Kazama, you will pay for your crimes you vicious beast!" The brunette wiped away blood from her cheek and looked up at Xiaoyu. "I am sorry" Her lips read as she climbed on top of him, pulling out a knife she looked down at him and unbuttoned his shirt. Taking out a small bottle of holy water, she made a star shape on his chest and began to chant. Jin struggled underneath her; his eyes flashing black while his screams filled the air. She drove the knife into his chest and dragged it across his skin in the same formation as the holy water; blood ran from the wounds, causing him to writhe back and forth. Connecting the star together she smiled while standing up, her eyes narrowed down on him. "Cleanse this demon and rid him from this earth." She shouted.

Xiaoyu stood up after seeing that Asuka had gone AWOL, she cursed herself for letting this happen. Running to the door to the arena she pushed her body against it, taking several tries eventually it opened and she ran to the middle where they were. "Asuka!" The blossom yelled and to her horror she saw Jin lay motionless on the ground. His eyes were blank and stared into the sky, blood ran down his lips and his body didn't even flinch while Asuka kicked his side. Her face was unapologetic when she faced the girl.

"I suppose you want to kill me now huh?" Her eyes glared at her while putting up her fists. "It had to be done; I had to rid the world of him." Tears ran down Xiaoyu's face, she was speechless from the event. She didn't want to fight, not her, not Jin, not anyone. This shouldn't have ended the way but here they were standing before one another, enemies, even if she wanted to leave and keep the peace for whatever reason she knew that the woman before her wouldn't allow that. Getting into stance she looked at her opponent and got ready to fight.

Lars and Alisa were on their way to fight Heihachi; he was deep in the forest and had many secret service men hiding in its depths ready to defend their master. "Come on," He reached out grabbing for the beautiful robot's hand, looking back at her the image of the dark haired girl again came across his mind. Shaking his head he looked forward and ran down the path and saw a clearing in the forest with a strong looking old man standing in the middle. The man turned to face them; his hair spiked up and was completely gray; also balding. Heihachi gave them a terrible smile and stood in stance ready to fight the young man before him, looking to girl with pink hair he didn't spend much time on her for Lars was his target. "Well well well, who do we have here?" The young man stood, he found his vision began to blur, shaking his head for a moment, the world began to shift and Alisa came to his side.

"Are you alright?" The pink girl grabbed his hand and held it tightly keeping him upright. Suddenly a flood of memories came back to him, the dark haired girl had a name, the man before him stopped being a stranger and his mission before the darkness shot through his head.

"Xiaoyu," He croaked. "Heihachi Mishima!" Lars lifted up the gun and shot him before running off in the other direction. Realizing all that he had missed, he needed to return. Finding the blossom he deserted became the top priority, hopefully she was still on the island. Heihachi sat up after taking the shot to the chest, scoffed as he took out the embedded metal and dropped it to the ground. He grinned while putting his hand to the wound, he would survive but he liked the boy who shot him without question.

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that boy could have been one of my own with his ruthless style." Laughing at his own joke, the old man didn't know how right he was.

Asuka was about to charge when she stopped. Turning around she saw the demon's eyes were open, his stark expression gazed up at her, and she faced Xiaoyu. Her eyes were wide and grief swept over them. "Run" Was all that came from her lips as she turned around to the monster, he stood behind her spreading his large black wings, and a blast of red energy shot through Asuka sending her across the arena. Xiaoyu froze in shock for a moment but quickly shook it off making a feeble attempt to escape. Running as fast as she could she saw the door in front of her, reaching out to the handle she grasped onto it before she felt that hand around her neck.

_"Xiaoyu,"_ The devil cooed, while squeezing the girl's throat in his hand. He brushed his lips across her ear while leaving a stifling kiss on her mouth. _"I am here to watch, with no Jin to disrupt us anymore."_ Lifting the flower into the air he laughed hysterically while admiring her feet kick and felt her tiny fingers digging into her own neck trying to break the grip. Xiaoyu pulled away from him despite knowing if he let her go that she would surely fall to her death. The devil put one arm under her legs holding her up like he would a child, tilting her head up to face him, he smoothed away all the stray hairs that clung to her damp forehead. Looking up she could see that one eye was the terrifying black with white iris and the other was the same sorrowful brown. She struggled to keep away from him the best she could, only felt his grip around her neck once more; the sky was clear she could see the stars while looking around, her face scrunched as she began to sob. Xiaoyu whimpered, the demon kissed her forehead tightening his hold and let her legs fall down so he could cradle her neck between both of his hands. _"I'll ruin everything you are,"_ The demon had a sinister look on his face.

Jin cried out inside his own body, he struggled and fought doing all he could to break free; there was a moment when he heard the devil's words. _"Come on out."_ He looked down at her "Xiaoyu I I I" His words choked in his throat while he stuttering to speak, Jin couldn't control his body all he could do was observe her, feel her soft skin under his fingertips, hear her gasps as he pressed tighter. "I am sorry," His bottom lip quivered as he spoke, almost inaudible while he did his best to let her go. But he couldn't, tears ran down his face and he too began to sob while fighting with all his might to let her go, the devil whispered._ "Now we can both watch."_

Lars busted through the double doors with Alisa by his side. Everything had come back the moment he laid his eyes on Heihachi; he realized that it was the last day of the tournament and that he had left Xiaoyu alone the whole time. They got back to the main island and he saw Asuka fighting Jin and that she had lost, to his horror he watched as Xiaoyu stood in front of the monster before the camera cut out. He ran as fast as he could to where Asuka lay in rubble against the broken wall. Lifting her up he shook her trying to wake her up. "Hey wake up!" He commanded. Her eyes began to flutter open and she closed them for a moment letting out a terrible groan before opening them again. "Are you alright?" He looked at her though his mind was on blossom as he asked the questions.

"He took her," Asuka pointed to the roof of the arena where there was a giant hole. "It's all my fault, I was after him and I failed," Pausing to gain her breath back "I caused this." Lars picked her up and walked out of the rubble to let the medics take care of her.

"It's alright," He smiled at her.

"He is probably trapped in between, neither human nor monster. A power struggle within, before it seemed that Jin had control but now that I have royally pissed off his other half, I can't say who may have the dominance over the body." The wounded girl looked up and spoke before they lifted her away. "Find her, tell her I am sorry," Lars nodded and looked toward Alisa while they ran out of the arena after them.

"Where are they now?" He asked to his companion, he noticed that she reached out to his hand but he didn't want to hold it.

"Their location now is right over there." She pointed up to the sky above them. "There are two life forms in the air." Lars smiled at her and ran off.

"Xiaoyu!" He yelled into the air. "Xiaoyu!"

Opening her eyes she looked down, she could hear her name off in the distance. "Xiaoyu," Jin touched her face watching where her eyes were, his glowed with disgust as he found the person. "You!" His expression soured while looking down at the soldier. The devil quickly swept Jin back into the darkness. Devil delicately pressed Xiaoyu's face toward him then severely pulled her face close to his, she could feel his hot breath against her, this made her turn away. "_We could burn together and fall into the pit of hell," _His body motions were agitated and the whisper sank into her soul, but she could still hear the blond boy in the background.

"Lars..." Escaped her lips her delirious eyes opened slightly. The demon had to take care of the annoyance before having his way with her. Looking down at the foul creature, he allowed them to drift back down to the ground.

_"The snake in my Eden,"_ His brown eye changed to match its mate, the black over took the white and his iris glowed white. _"Seducing my lover to sin,"_ Devil seethed his body glowed with red electricity sparking off of him while he stared at Lars.

"Let her go," Lars commanded. "We both don't want her getting hurt."

_"Perhaps,"_ His body shifted into the full demonic form, he almost didn't look human as his body became larger and the demon marks burned into his skin. _"To kill her would be the sweetest moment in my existence. Jin's heart would break knowing he caused her demise, I would love to hear him scream."_ The devil smiled. He looked down at the shaking girl and gently set her on the ground, kissing her forehead he let go of her and watched as she stepped back from him. _"Let me rid us of the vermin,"_ The blossom ran towards Lars who immediately stood in front of her, his hands up ready to fight. Alisa put her hands on Xiaoyu's shoulders staring at the sweet blond, her green eyes covered with concern.

"Protect her," He commanded over his shoulder. He ran at devil-Jin with all his might screaming loudly while they collided causing a loud explosion. Alisa held Xiaoyu close to her and picked her up getting them to a safer distance. Lars came at him landing his fist to the demon's left cheek, who came back with a head butt to the man's face causing him to fall backwards. Quickly the match went into a brutal beating by devil-Jin while he threw the young man around the air knocking down trees and breaking his armor off. Lars was on his knees, blood ran down his face and he could barely see out of one eye. He gasped feeling his side knowing that a rib or two had to be broken, a wail came from him when devil-Jin picked him up by his arm breaking it in his hand.

_"You know that you could never defeat me."_ The devil had demolished his body and smiled while tossing him to the ground. He was about to kill him when Alisa stood before him with her arms out.

"I will not let you hurt him!" She demanded. Lars smiled but wanted to get her and Xiaoyu out of there. He tried to say something but his body hurt too much he couldn't do anything but watch.

_"Ha, stupid machine, Alisa shut down."_ The demon looked at her while her eyes went blank. She stood there with no movement, her hands were at her side and she fell to the ground. Building up his strength Lars picked her up shaking her trying to rouse her but she didn't move.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled wincing at the pain it caused to create an audible noise. There was only one answer and that was a punch to the face, the devil stood over him, he lifted up the broken man by his neck. Jin slammed the man into the earth, one wasn't enough he picked him and did it again, blood came from his victim's mouth.

_"Ha this thing was nothing more than a device used to monitor you, she was built to serve me and I commanded her to follow you. Every moment you two shared I saw. Don't tell me you fell in love with it?"_ Came from the man while he looked down at him, his face was completely mad while he stared at him.

"I didn't fall in love with it," Lars spat. "I fell in love with her! Every expression, every gesture they made me think of her. Even when I didn't know her name I had her face in my thoughts, because I love her." He pointed to Xiaoyu standing over on the side, her eyes were red from crying and she covered her mouth while staring at the two. She shook her head while her body shook from the disbelief of what she was seeing, Lars was almost unrecognizable. Jin crushed the man's head into the earth. He pressed harder on him causing more screams from the man below his weight. Xiaoyu walked closer she didn't know what to do.

"Stop hurting everyone that tries to get close to me and just take me!" She ran at him so infuriated that she had let so many people get hurt for this cause and what was it? A school girl crush gone awry. At this point in her life she hated Jin, hated everything she had done, hated all the people he hurt and most of all hated that she couldn't save him. "Let him go!" Xiaoyu yelled while grabbing onto his arm using her body weight attempting to lighten the pressure on Lars's head. He didn't move ignoring her while determined to kill the blue eyed menace. "I hate you!" Falling to her knees she screamed out the words with all the air in her lungs. The blossom wilted covering her face in her hands; she was shocked at her own words instantly regretting them. There was silence, for sure she thought that he had killed Lars but finally facing both of them she saw devil-Jin leaning back on his knees with a sinister expression across his face. With his hand still palming the golden boy he remarked on her statement.

_"You would choose him?"_ The devil smiled at her and soon faded allowing Jin's face to become sullen at her words and actions, he let the pressure off of Lars's skull _"There you have it. All that love, how quickly it became hate. If you thought there was one person ever to have cared for you then you were wrong. She would choose him."_ His whole body shook and a mournful wail came from deep within his throat. He couldn't distinct what was real and what was the devil's trickery, Xiaoyu's sweet face being held by someone else caused him great anguish. _"I am the only one who cares for you." _Yes he wanted her out of this but now he couldn't convince himself that it was his true desire. She reached out to him but he moved away, his hands were pressed against his head as he stumbled to the ground. Looking up to her she could see he was lost to the madness. "I would have destroyed the world for you."

**Hmm kind of an intense chapter hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the long time without posting been distracted by other stories any way thanks for the read**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I have edited this chapter and will probably go back and do this to the other chapters as well. I went through a break up where I was the one who did the breaking up and well it inspired me to rewrite this with more oomph especially since I was recently where Xiaoyu is in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy **

His body shook and more electronic sparks flew off of him, he looked lost or that he had suffered from a great loss. "Wretched, it is all that I am," Hissed the hurting creature, his body barely even appeared human anymore; he sat on his knees holding himself. "Why would you ever choose me?" A muffled sob escaped his lips. Xiaoyu took a step forward, she gasped as she began to notice Jin's claws digging into his skin. Hurt fumed from his body as a deep wound engraved itself into his heart when he heard her words of hatred. She couldn't believe the amount agony she could cause to another person in yet there they were standing in together and the damage seeped through his skin.

"Jin, I didn't mean it." She reached out to him grabbing his arm and pulled him to her. The aroma of iron was almost heady as she held him hoping he would believe her. The broken man struggled within himself wanting to tear her apart and destroy the pretty face that ripped him so.

"Disgusting slut," He shoved her to the ground and felt a sharp throbbing in his chest.

_"That's right, Jin all alone in this world. It is just you and I now. Cause her as much pain as she has caused you, as much as losing your mother has caused you. Let every infraction in your life come forth and dominate the pathetic wench before you,"_ The devil laughed enjoying how perfectly this had all played out into his favor. _"Make her cry just for us."_

"I would have killed every single person in this planet just for you," Jin seethed through his teeth while staring down at her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him; all she could do was nod in agreement to his demeaning ranting. He picked her up by the arm lifting her to his face. "And you would throw it all away for nothing!" Screaming at her with such disgust in yet unable to demolish the sweet angel of his nightmares, a stream of tears ran down his face as he wiped them away shamefully and tossed her back to the earth. Spreading his giant wings into the air and back down he took off into the sky sending a gust of debris through the air.

When it all settled she opened her eyes and saw that he was gone. Xiaoyu cursed at herself for what she had said and all of her insufferable thoughts toward Jin. A painful screech brought her back to reality. Lars woke up and tried sitting up but awkwardly fell back to the ground, his face distorted from numerous injuries. Kneeling down she propped him up cradling his head in her arm. "Lars," Xiaoyu's eyes hurt so much from crying that they had come to the point that tears didn't flow from them anymore. Pulling out a handkerchief she began to wipe away all the blood and dirt from his face; she grimaced at the sight. He winced as the cloth went over his tender skin.

"Sweet pea, you don't have to stay here with me." he coughed and tensed up before slumping back in her arms.

"I want to," She smiled. "It's the least I can do for everything that you have gone through," Guilt ravaged her conscience while doing what she could to tend to his wounds. "I can't leave you,"

"I know where your heart resides," Doing his best to smile though all that came through was a crooked showing of his teeth following a loud groan from the effort. "Gloomy doesn't suit you sweet pea." Reaching up the blond caressed her cheek. "Make your dreams come true," Gesturing for her to leave the young man began to sit up off of her lap. "Go now before I change my mind and marry you," Xiaoyu didn't budge. "I mean it, I will love you and hold you and never let you go." Shaking her head up and down agreeing to his demand then completely forgetting his injuries she sprung onto him. "Ouch! Too much! Too much! I am serious you really don't want me putting my arms around you."

"Am I interrupting?" Came a deep voice from behind them making the two freeze like deer in a headlight. A dark man wearing tight leather clothing and white hair stood looking at them through black sun glasses.

"Who are you?" Xiaoyu asked helping her friend back up.

"You have a greater purpose," He responded. "My name is of no importance at the moment. I know where Jin is heading and I can take you to him." Folding his arms across his chest the man leaned on one leg.

"What do you mean?" The perplexed girl asked. "Where is Jin going and why are you saying I have a greater purpose.

"He is heading to the desert and I know that only you can persuade him to end the chaos so that once again the world will know peace." Pausing for a moment to signal in a helicopter he continued. "Now let's go."

Jin sat alone at the temple in the desert. The ground rumbled beneath him with a strong power brewing under the stones. _"She has forsaken you. The next time you see her tear her limb from limb, I promise you will feel better. Look how weak she has made you, now you fear death and why? You are not even human; you are way more than those inferior creatures below your feet. Crush their skulls and bathe in their blood." _The devil snickered in his ear feeling the cracks in his soul opening with each moment as they passed. Soon he would be no more and a new hell would be raised once he got his chance to destroy Azazel. _"Accept the nothingness and your pain shall subside. Soon her abandonment will mean nothing and you will be free."_

"I don't want to forget her," Clenching his teeth together a horrendous scream came from him as he began to rip out his wing. "I want to live, I want to be human," His lip quivered while he whispered. "And I want to be with her," Falling over blood gushed out of his back and pooled around him, he held onto his back doing his best to keep himself from fainting. He cried out tearing the other from his back, looking at the hunks of feathers on the ground, tears drained down his face as he huddled in holding his knees to his chest.

Leaving Lars was hard but in the end when the paramedics came to snatch him up, she eventually had to let go and watched as they carried him away. Her body was still a bit on the weak side but the dark stranger and she sat down in the helicopter, the world went quiet for a while when she shut her eyes. "Wake up we are here." The man awoke the sleeping girl as they landed. "It's up to you stop the madness and end it all." He looked up at her. "If you need help don't worry I will be there."

"My name is Ling Xiaoyu by the way." She held his hand while he helped her down.

"Raven," They shook hands before Raven took off of the helicopter and disappeared. Although her body ached, she felt nicely rested from her nap and set out into the giant walls to find where Jin was. Walking up to the walls she covered her eyes while gazing up, the sun was hot and burned her back.

"Well now what?" She thought while looking around to see how she would get in. Approaching the door, she hesitantly knocked. "Well it was worth a shot." Sighing, the girl turned around and began to walk away from the doors to find another entrance. With a loud crack the doors began to move aside. "I wonder, well it doesn't matter. Alright, you can do this." She told herself and made her way back and into the opening. Upon entering the doors closed and crashing behind her. The stone walls were so high that it was dark all throughout what she discovered was a temple. Taking a couple steps forward she noticed something on the ground. Kneeling down she saw a black feather, reaching out she picked it up and could feel a sticky fluid come off of it. Continuing to examine it farther she realized it was blood. Fearful she began to run forward holding the feather in her hand while frantically searching for the owner. When she stepped out of the shadow of the walls she could see something near the doors to the temple. Taking a deep breath she pushed on though terrified of who or what it was.

The closer she got to it the more it began to take shape and the more her body began to build regret for all the things that had transpired previously. When she was within feet of him she gasped at the sight of gore all around him. He was hunched over holding his head and she could see his back had two mangled nubs sticking out of the smooth skin. She could feel his anguish radiating from his body and it made her heart hurt to know that she was the cause. Stopping she did her best to create the right thing to say but knew it wouldn't play out the way she would intend. Jin stirred from her movements. "Leave this accursed place," His voice was hoarse and had an odd supernatural tone to it. "And its cursed people to their demise." A little disheartened but undeterred the pink girl continued to draw near that was when he turned to face her. "Be gone!" He ordered with a gust of energy. Shielding herself the best she could, Xiaoyu stood her ground.

"I "Her voice trailed off. Jin stood up with a slight curve to his stance. Even when standing at an angle he still towered over the blossom. "I'm,"

"Enough!" He spat.

"Please Jin," she reached out taking his hand in hers.

"I must end this now! I must destroy Azazel." Closing his eyes for a moment he began to emit an aura of red. "I must destroy myself."Prying his hand from hers he reached it up and pressed it to his chest when speaking of killing himself. "I can't live like this any longer. The evil I have perpetrated can never be undone." Turning away from her he could feel the urge to rip her to shreds ached throughout his body, his breath became heavy from the effort it took to keep his body still. "Let this fallen angel pay for his crimes and burn in the hell fire. I was an abomination from the beginning of my wretched life. I will not let this thing within me create another. "Xiaoyu continued to stand before him, her eyes never leaving his. "I am terrified to end it all but I want you so much, this devil has corrupted my basic instincts and distorted them amazingly to the point that I can't even trust myself anymore. What are my own thoughts Xiaoyu? Nothing seems real anymore." He put his hands around her neck. "Nothing but the thrill of your flesh being squeezed under my fingers," Pulling her close to him and taking in her aroma before kissing her and clenching tightly to the point that she couldn't breathe. "And the taste of your demise." Letting her go, Jin turned away screaming in the air as he thrashed his fists into the ground. "Urgh just go you have always been a distraction. Nothing but poison, I could feel it seeping into me while I kissed you, an intoxicating liquor of love. Why?"

She lay on the ground coughing while trying to grasp onto the lack of air she had. What could she do? How could she end this? "Jin," Rolling onto her belly before getting back on her feet, Xiaoyu moved toward him wanting to find a way to find him.

"_Why not finish her off?" _The demon whispered.

"Tell me!" An enraged yell came from Jin before he slapped her across the face. A manic smile turned his face from lost to something more terrifying. He became blank while waiting for her. "You can't because it wasn't real! Like I have told you before, our "love" was nothing! He played us well; now see what it has done? Look what I have become, this feeble man and you lost in the dream. It was so easy for you find something real, forget the delusion that was us and go." Jin turned away and left the flower wilted on her knees.

It became apparent that this could be her one and only chance, Xiaoyu followed him."Jin!" She called out to him; he didn't listen just kept walking forward. "Don't do it!" Her whole body moved from the force it took to belt out those words. He paused for a moment but couldn't bring himself to face her with the knowledge of what would happen if he were to. But his heart melted within moments of feeling her tiny arms embrace him from behind and the words that followed. "I'll," She stuttered while she breathed in deeply. "I'll stand by you. Please you can't do this." Letting go of him she watched as he turned to face her. "It was real. I don't care what you believe because it was real for me, every heart flutter, every heartache, every moment I loved you is as real as I am. I will not believe that you have felt nothing for me. Or else why would I still be here? Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I," Speechless Jin paused while trying to silence that nagging burden in his head. "I can't," Was all he could muster out when felt her lips on his left cheek then on his right. Jin struggled within himself not to rip her skin apart, feeling her so close, it was almost throbbing in his veins while keeping his hands by his sides.

"I adore you, I have always adored you, and from the moment we met I knew that I wouldn't ever be devoted to anyone as much as I am to you." Xiaoyu smiled. "That's why I will always stand by your side." Jin's mask broke and a sorrowful laugh came from him with tears of delight running down his new face.

_"Jin, I swear I will obliterate that girl if you don't," _Devil couldn't just stand by and let all of his work amount to nothing, he had to win. He was so close to his goal that at this point it would be such a waste to have it end, he couldn't let Jin go. _"I am in your bones boy, I have your soul in my hands and I will not let this all go to shit just because you have found love."_

"Thank you, Xiaoyu." Finally breaking from the fiend within, Jin wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her as tightly as she was. He cried, feeling all the torture subside while gazing down at the girl who released him from his shackles.

_"Jin!"_ The devil screamed pounding inside of his body wanting to beat his host into submission but nothing would break Jin's newfound strength. _"I swear I will drag you to hell and make you suffer you pathetic mortal."_ Finally Jin grimaced while letting go of Xiaoyu, she held onto his arm not wanting to let go. But he could still feel the demonic energy of the Azazel and he knew that he had a duty to destroy the monster he brought into this world. A blond woman dressed in black and wearing sunglasses came over to them.

"Nina, take her." Jin grunted while shaking off the devil's influence, he began to notice that it got easier, each time he could feel the demon's force he could shake it off with little penalty. Slowly his own strength became brighter then the devil in his head and before long there was no whispers in his head.

Xiaoyu pulled against Nina doing all she could get away from her and stop Jin from doing what he was about to."Don't make this hard little girl." She pointed a gun to her back. "Don't worry I would never kill you but I swear you won't get far with one of these in your leg. He has to do this. There is no other way out of what he started." A burst of rock and energy came from beneath the earth with Azazel coming from the center. His monstrous form emitted light from every inch. He looked like an old Egyptian god; animal like in yet having a somewhat human form. Standing firm in his decision to kill this evil and in full control of his own, Jin gave a battle cry while charging up his body with the energy he would need to decimate. Unable to understand why he would still choose to leave her Xiaoyu screamed and pleaded for him to stay but Nina had her orders and dared not to defy them. A flare of red came from Jin as he rushed out at the monster with full force.

"It's time to end this!"

"I exist in a higher plane than your earthly laws." It spoke in a deep voice that entered all the minds that were in the area though the language was in one no one spoke. "No one can stop me!"

"No one except me!" Jin yelled.

"Fool, you will destroy yourself as well!" It retorted.

"So be it!" Jin cried while jumping into the air and crushing his fist into the monster's chest. Deeply he embedded his hand inside of the creature and they both fell into the hole the beast came from; a bright beam of light came from where they fell. The silence was deafening. Shaking her head over and over, Xiaoyu finally broke free and ran to the crackled earth. "Devil, you said you drag me to hell well it seems it is I who brought us both there," Jin thought while he became engulfed by the burning light. He smiled seeing Xiaoyu's silly face she would make every time she couldn't stand his stern face any longer.

"Jin!" Sobbing Xiaoyu fell to the ground gazing into the abyss. The woman came up behind her. "Why did this have to happen?"

"What's done is done." Nina responded matter of factually. "Jin put everything he had into this one moment. And he knew that it would take even more then his everything to leave you." Helping the girl up Nina stood looking into her eyes. "Come one let's go." She led Xiaoyu to the helicopter. Watching the temple get smaller and smaller in her view, closing her eyes she caught an image of when they first met.

"Hi, I am Xiaoyu." She reached out her hand to him. Looking up at her from his book he politely took her hand.

"Jin, Jin Kazama." The first time she looked into his sad brown eyes and felt her heart melt at the depressing sight. Quickly he went back to reading. While walking away she never knew that he smiled while watching her back as she departed.

**Well that is it…..Or is it? We will see hope you all enjoyed thanks for the read and that you all like the revisions. Oh and don't worry I am now working on everything with my significant other :3**


End file.
